


Bluebell

by Tarvok



Series: Dailies With Sherlock Holmes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's back from the shops and there's a glowing guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed after the day I've had.

Bluebell,  
As told by William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

By Earl Grey (Tarvok)

 

John has just entered the flat after a morning spent shopping. I am sitting in my chair by the fireplace, with a cute white rabbit in my lap. I've got the drapes pulled, so it's a bit dark.

“Is that Bluebell?”

“I would think by the glowing, even you would not need to ask that.”

“Well... How did you- I don't want to know, never mind.” He heads into the kitchen and sighs at the state of it. “Did you really have to put the pen on the table? _Sanitation_ , Sherlock. It's a _thing_.”

“It's _boring_.” I wave my hands dismissively, nearly unseating the glowing Bluebell. “Dr. Stapleton had no use for little Bluebell any longer, and seeing as she couldn't just return the 'magickal disappearing rabbit' to her _daughter_ , she gave him to _me_.”

“Oh.” John never fails to amaze me with his grand and enviously intelligent sentence structure.

“Mrs. Hudson said she'd take care of him, John.” Got that out of the way early.

“Oh. Good. That's good.” He's looking about the kitchen for something to put the produce in. “Wasn't there a- Sherlock? Where's the fruit bowl?”

I point to the pen on the table.

“Oh.”

“Dear _God_ , John. Can you possibly be any more _boring_ today?” I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, smiling a bit at the ticklish sensation of a rabbit wiggling on my lap.

 


End file.
